


It's Amazing, Right?

by perniciousLizard



Series: Hot and Cold Blooded (Alphyne Collection) [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne Week, F/F, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perniciousLizard/pseuds/perniciousLizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphys and Undyne share a moment shortly after the monsters reach the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Amazing, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> This was for week 8 of [Alphyne Week](http://alphyneweek.tumblr.com/). The prompt for day 7 was "Anything you Like."

If Alphys thought of a day as the time between periods of sleep, their first day on the surface technically stretched into two.  

Most of that time awake was an erratic mess of different emotions.  Joy rocketed into terror and spiraled back down into shame, and then jumped back again.  She was nearly overwhelmed.  She could barely believe that after everyone found out what she had done, that Undyne and the rest of her friends could still care so much for her.  Alphys had been lying for so long.

That first night on the surface, she just passed out.  Alphys expected to stay awake out of excitement.  Her body said “no” and shut down.  Undyne was already sleeping – snoring on the bare ground, with rocks pressing into her back.  

Alphys had tried to convince her to at least pile up some leaves.  Undyne said that she was tough and the rocks felt like pillows.   _Ok! Whatever you say, Undyne!_ Alphys thought that Undyne was just too exhausted after everything to even bother to try and get comfortable.

The night sky, when Alphys woke up, was mostly clouded over.  She could see stars glittering through the few breaks.  How long had she been sleeping? Maybe someday she would be able to guess how late it was by where the moon was or by the coldness in the air.  Everything on the surface was completely alien.  

She started to get out her cell phone to check the time.  Undyne was sitting awake, nearby, her back straight and still.  When Alphys shifted, Undyne moved – turning her head just enough to see Alphys.  She grinned.  Her fangs seemed to glow in the darkness.

“…where’d everyone go?” Alphys asked.  

“Papyrus and his brother ran off.  I’ve never seen Papyrus sleep, so he must’ve gotten pretty bored waiting!”  

They’d met humans, earlier, and it had gone…okay?  No one had died.  They were sleeping in a field, though, so it hadn’t gone _amazing_.  Alphys hoped the rest of their group was okay, wherever they were.  

But, it was nice, getting a little time with Undyne.    

“Look at that, Alphys!” Undyne said, gesturing so expansively she seemed to be indicating everything.  "Can you believe it?"

"It’s what we’ve been working for,” Alphys said.  She brushed leaves off herself and got up.  Her back and tail were already regretting where she’d decided to take a nap.  "But…n-no? Honestly, I don’t believe it.  But…I mean…“

"It’s real, Alphys!”  Undyne patted the ground next to her.  

Alphys sat down, suddenly a little nervous.  They were alone for the first time since…god, she couldn’t remember the last time they’d been _alone_.  "I’ve seen the sky in so many movies and in pictures, but, it’s kind of overwhelming actually looking at it?" The space between herself and Undyne was palpable.  " _Everything_ is k-kind of overwhelming."

"I know!”  Undyne said.  She threw her arm over Alphys’s shoulders.  "It’s amazing, right?  Who the hell knows where any of us will end up?  Maybe I’ll be a chef!  Maybe there’ll be a war!  It’s all ahead of us."

"Uh, d-did you want to be a chef?”  Alphys let herself lean in.  Undyne was as hard and pointy as one of the rocks she’d slept on.  Maybe, if Alphys was tough enough, she’d feel as comfortable as a pillow.  So Alphys couldn’t let herself be weak here!  She had to…she _had_ to pull herself together.

“As much as I want a war,” Undyne said.  "Nah!"

Maybe Alphys could think of a line that would cut right through.  There was a good one she’d heard on a show that you used when you were looking at stars with your crush.  How did it go?  Shoot!  How could her encyclopedic knowledge of media fail her when it was so important that she remembered?  

Wait!  She had it!  But the other person had to say something like "isn’t it beautiful?”  Undyne had said “it’s amazing,” and Alphys had just let that pass!  

_Pull it together, Alphys!_

“Hey, Undyne?”  

“Yeah?” Undyne smiled at her, almost gentle.  

“Um, you know, you look…you’re really…uh…you’re…r-really great.”  She sighed.  That went well.  

“Thanks?  You’re cute!”  Undyne hugged her one-armed, tight.  

“Ugh, why is this so hard?  Undyne, I really…want to…” She just had to do it.  She knew Undyne would at least appreciate that she’d gone for it.  "I really want to smooch you right now!  We’re right here and there are stars and it’s probably the most important day in history and and and you’re so strong and beautiful and we’re alone, and–and…and…I…" Oh, god.  It was just too much, too soon, wasn’t it?  "I’m…m-maybe I’m going to…go back to sleep.”  

Undyne grinned and leaned in.  For a second, Alphys’ head was spinning.  Strong arms were holding her.  A fang poked against her bottom lip, but it didn’t break through her skin.  

Undyne pulled back.  "Today’s huge!  I’m so tired I could sleep for the next week, but I’m too wound up!  I want to tear down one of these trees with my bare hands and chew it into pulp!“  She laughed. "Sorry, Alphys!  Took me a minute to figure out why you came over here.”  

“Undyne…”  Alphys’ face felt hot.  She thought maybe she’d die right then, and that’d be okay.  Instead, she grabbed Undyne’s shoulder.  They were going to be so busy.  How much time were they going to get, to be alone?  How many smooches could she and Undyne fit in, before the others came back?  Not enough.  She had to…grab the bull by the horns?  Grab a fish, and kiss her!  

“Yeah?”

Alphys closed the space between them.  


End file.
